


【多萝】Cyberangle

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】Cyberangle

可爱的女孩子总要承担不属于她的期待和重量。

凭什么要我跳舞呢？！长的漂亮又不是我的错！！！

蓬松的下摆极不庄重地飘起来，跑步飞快的小姑娘一点不怕露出里面层叠堆积的软纱裙撑，赵志铭把假唱时用以装模作样的麦克风一摔，力度足以让场务尖叫的同时恨恨地甩腿，蹬掉金粉色的细高跟鞋——她真的很生气，那亮闪闪的尖头在墙上磕掉一块漆。

比起纯粹的恰饭解说和倒霉主持，曾经在台上战斗的经历总能让她有一点优待，玩笑似的唱跳表演下来，她可以去找同样被金主爸爸赶鸭子上架打表演赛的前队友而不必回去待机——尽管她很大一部分的压力就来自于这个畜生。

啧，这个世界上怎么会有李汭燦这么坏这么人渣这么不要脸的臭弟弟呢？

反手关上门的瞬间小姑娘看见了那人，于是一下子鼻头发酸，气鼓鼓泪汪汪地并紧了腿按住裙摆，耳朵根到侧颊底妆未盖住的地方红的像在滴血，削葱似的指节把布料揉出漩涡似的褶皱，李汭燦垂下眼帘面无表情盯着那处，仿佛少女浅粉色的指甲上开出了花。

然后坏人抬头，狐狸似的眼睛直勾勾地对着女孩子游离的视线。

要人过来的意思，爱萝莉懂了，却还是愤愤地咬住下唇，在心里对着不肯说人话的杂碎东西进行了无休止的辱骂。

樱桃色的口红被不甚注意的女孩子抿掉了一层，露出底下原本浅淡凉薄的苍白——她走的很艰难，每一步都颤颤巍巍，像一只刚从极度惊惶与应激中挣脱出来的小林鸮，细摆摆的腿抖出了几分劫后余生的意思，仿佛下一秒就要摔了，正正好掉进看戏似的韩国人怀里。

不行，距离太远了。

嘴角耷拉下来的女孩子委屈的不行，呼吸急促地甚至带上了啜泣的娇音，细长的指节虚虚地隔着裙子按上小腹——是那个位置吗？坏人把跳蛋推的好深，像胚胎似地污染固着在女体丝绒一样温暖湿润的内里，阴魂不散地震动折磨着新鲜苹果似的可口肉体。

振动从肚皮上传出来，被厚厚的的布裙撑吞吃的了无痕迹，从外头看到的是看着像小学女生的幼稚姑娘有一丝不乱的庄重乖巧——可谁知道内里的小娼妇连那条小狐狸图案的内裤都被坏男人扒走了，是光着屁股上的舞台呢？

想想呀，如果她在台上腿抬的略高一些，动作再激烈一些，有人眼神好一些，能看见裹在厚厚的无骨撑下面，淫乱喷溅着汁水的牝户在一张一阖，仿佛有海腥味的液体沿着粉色的电线把白丝袜沾染出深深的水迹——会怎么样呢？

啪，小小的水滴从裙子里漏出来，砸在灰尘里蓬出一捧细腻的雾，高跟的小皮鞋光鲜亮丽若无其事地踩过去，把不可言说的肮脏念头全吞回肚子里。

下贱的小荡妇被所有人看到了啊，羞耻和即将在众目睽睽之下高潮的兴奋让坏姑娘的身体泛出淡淡的粉，一刻不停地泌着浓厚的浊水，蜷曲的耻毛打了绺，挂着牵坠成丝的黏液随着动作甩来甩去，潮湿臊热地沾满纱质不吸水的裙撑，把这场疯狂推向顶峰。

不行，他们都看着我呢，不行。

赵志铭握紧麦克风的支架浑身颤抖——她想要跪下，想要尖叫，想要彻底地臣服于繁殖的本能，想要扭着屁股自己掀起裙子，邀请强壮又年轻的男孩子把阴茎插进来，像牲畜爬跨交配那样，抵着子宫口把里面的嫩肉干成一团糟，让储精用的后穹窿灌的满满当当。

可是不行。

太可怜了，她仿佛听见自己腿根处被喷出的液体溅湿的声音，委委屈屈抽抽哒哒地想着——都不知道我是怎么忍下来的。

于是下了台就去找罪魁祸首的姘头，解说台上精致漂亮的爱老师现在有一点糊涂，潮吹之后空虚飘乎浑身冷汗的亢奋感把她的脑子搞坏了，眼前是烟花爆开的光华色彩，不过是几步路，走着走着竟有些晕眩。

你看，又有水滴下来了哦。

淅淅沥沥的，汩汩流淌的，极度紧张后放松麻木的肌肉屏不住的，浅黄色的尿液沿着丝袜包裹的腿止不住地漏下来，小姑娘发出一声响亮的抽泣——她哭的更凄惨了，两只手凑在一起掩住了脸，笨笨的不敢止步，只会呆愣愣地并紧了腿，别扭至极地向坏男人怀里蹭。

有什么用呢？烫热骚臊的尿液停不下来，从肥厚的被挤到一起的肉瓣里找到缝隙，哗啦啦声音响亮地涌出来浇到地上，止不住了呀。

失禁的小爱也很可爱哦——想男人想到尿出来，真是好色情的坏女孩呀，要好好惩罚的。

早在当年他们还是队友的时候，就背着巡视的老父亲明凯偷偷在桌下勾了手指，少年人的情欲青涩而炽烈，总是想要做些进隔间夜敲门的蠢事，恨不得训练赛的间隙里都抱在一起，情到浓时小姑娘哭泣着又惨又娇，推开弟弟的胸膛说不想怀孕想打比赛，于是意外体贴的韩国弟弟也听了她的话，再疯狂再上头的时候都不会忘了戴套。

现在小爱不用打比赛了喔。

不过是一两年的工夫，李汭燦就成长到她几乎认不出来的地步，仿佛一夜之间从那个脆嫩幼稚的小孩子脱胎换骨，变成了肩膀宽厚的成熟男人——可以依靠可以拥抱，也可以成为孩子的父亲了。

所以，让猫猫怀孕吧，像她想的那样，把她的裙子掀起来露出红肿肥美的牝户，那里泥泞一片地收缩挤压，向外吐出蛋清质地的淫水，腰细的过分，扣在手里按下去，屁股就会翘起来，拨开熟透发紫的阴唇干进去，把那里肏成她男人的形状，弄出一个合不拢的圆洞。

爱萝莉是早习惯了过分些的做爱的，软糯可口的女体比赛之后任由被肾上腺素冲昏头脑的年轻男孩胡天胡地，小巧可爱的乳房被对方捏在手里狠狠地搓揉抠挖，他还会撕咬豆芽一样脆白的颈子，在疼爱包容的漂亮美肉上留下印痕——幼稚的像在糖果上涂口水的孩童。

众人仰慕的爱老师此刻哭叫着被贯穿被顶撞，性唤起时延展变长的甬道把男人的阴茎整根吞吃进去，浓稠的汁液被拍打出白沫滴到地上，那里面扭绞压榨着，空气被挤出难堪情色的响亮水声，好像贪婪过分吃人精气的女妖在叹息——给我吧，我会全部好好吞下去的。

好坏喔，坏女孩。

赤裸白嫩的脚踮起来，像两瓤新剖的蜜瓜，又像金璧辉煌的舫船，载着摇摇晃晃迷醉娇柔的猫驶进茂盛幽深的丛林，她眼前略过了彩色夺目的花，又迷茫失落地被人扯下来，灌了满肚子的脏东西。

太多了，肚子都要鼓起来，变成他们的幼崽生长的温床。

爱萝莉呆愣愣的，傻妹妹按着肚皮从情欲里醒来，惊慌失措仿佛窥见了被污染授精的内里，她挂着眼泪要坠不坠，像个意外怀孕的新手妈妈，浓厚的白浆从被干的松软的入口漏出来——哭声一下子更响了，甚至敞亮地打起了嗝。

狐狸一样的男孩子笨笨地扯了纸给她收拾，还要对被关在门外疯狂戳人大声辱骂的队友解释——重点是对被拱了女儿的老父亲解释。

活该。


End file.
